


experiments

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Getting Together, M/M, hook ups, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: insp. by gmm 47 - Rhett saying “ I experimented with things in college
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	experiments

**Author's Note:**

> oof it’s been a while. just a lil ~1k warm up. hoping to kick more stuff out soon ☺️

Living with Rhett, Link was accustomed to coming home to a few things. Rhett being there, Rhett eating his weight in Big Macs in the middle of the room, even Rhett having a friend over wasn't out of the ordinary.

What he wasn’t accustomed to was Rhett with a friend on the bottom bunk, with said friend’s cock in Rhett’s mouth. Link stops in his tracks, taking in the sight of Rhett flushed crimson everywhere skin is exposed. He had never seen his best friend this way. Cheeks hollowed, and spit dripping down his chin as he bobs his head up and down. Wide eyes looking up to his partner for guidance, tearing slightly as he dares to take him deeper. 

He stands there shocked, scared, but above all intrigued. Something foreign churns in his stomach, akin to anger but not in the sense he’s angry at the display. It’s much more than that, but he can’t quite place it.

The pair is still eagerly wrapped up in each other as Link gawks, only jumping apart when Link’s throat works ahead of him, letting out a slight groan. Suddenly flashes of skin and sheets are flying as they work to cover themselves. Rhett’s friend barely says a word as he flies out of the dorm, nothing more muttered as he‘s gone faster than Link can process. 

Still cemented to his spot in the doorway, Link now has only the sight of Rhett clad in sweatpants doing nothing to hide his continued arousal, palms holding him up on the bed as he pants hotly. His tongue slips out of his mouth briefly,seemingly chasing the taste of his long gone partner. Link flushes at the notion. 

Link speaks first, brain spinning with new information processing in his head. “Was that a guy?”

Rhett nods, eyes narrowing “Yeah, that a problem?”

Link shakes his head, moving finally to close the door behind him, not wanting others to be privy to the conversation bound to ensue. He steps in further, daring to close the distance between them despite the tension.

“I just didn’t know you were seeing anyone, you could have told me.”

Rhett laughs slightly, Link feeling on the outside of the joke.

“Not seeing anyone, just......experimenting.”

Link cocks his head, “Experimenting?”

“Ain’t that what college is all about?”

Link smiles now, “And just how much _experimenting_ have you done?”

Rhett sits up, arms crossing, “Why do you care?”

Link shrugs, “Just wondering.”

“Wondering _what_ exactly Link?”

“Wondering why you never asked me.”

Rhett sits up on the bed now, staring at Link like he’s afraid he’d heard him wrong. “I’m sorry?”

“Makes sense, don’t it? Just one of those things.”

Rhett seems stunned at Link’s nonchalance about implying them taking a leap of intimacy was just par for the course of their friendship. They’d talked about their exploits with girls, not that there was much there to discuss, but no conversation ever concluded with an implication that they should try it out.

“Are you saying you _want_ to do those things with me?”

Link shrugs, “I could, I guess.”

Rhett snorts, “You either want to see my dick or you don’t, brother. Ain’t no guessing about it.”

“Well,” Link throws his hands up, growing frustrated as the conversation progresses, “You never even asked!”

“Wouldn’t that make something weird out of us? What if you fall in love with me or something?”

“It’s messing around, yeah? Ain’t gotta mean nothing, right?”

Rhett nods, arms open in a clear invitation to Link.

He takes Rhett’s silver platter opportunity, dropping down to his level on the bed as he asserts his body tepidly over him.

Link straddles Rhett’s lap, leaning in to hotly press his lips against Rhett’s ear. He let out a hot, breathy sigh, trying not to make too much noise. He presses on, hands wandering down Rhett’s bare chest, hips grinding down onto Rhett’s cock, eagerly straining against the soft material of his pants.

“If you don’t want any of this, you gotta let me know, Rhett.”

Rhett shakes his head vigorously, outright moans, and suddenly his hands are flying to Link’s face, kissing him eagerly once their lips meet. It’s surprisingly soft at first, a contrast to the desperation of the moment. 

Link takes control of the kiss back from Rhett, licking the seam of his mouth apart as he moans into it. It’s a mess of tongues and slick and it’s _so_ good. Rhett swears he’s dreaming, floating through another reverie where he gets to have Link, soon waking to realize he’d been gripping sweat soaked sheets instead of the sweat slicked skin he’s wanted forever.

Link grounds him back into reality, feeling him drifting off. He moves his hips forward to command his attention once more. “Gotta give me some direction brother, you’re the one running this experiment.”

Rhett’s face twists in determination, moving to lick a stripe up Link’s neck, lapping at the delicate skin of Link’s ear before he whispers hotly, “Want you to fuck me.”

That sets Link still, looking directly at Rhett like he’s waiting for the ‘gotcha!’ moment to happen. “You serious?”

“As a heart attack. I bought, uh, stuff for Ethan, when he was gonna, y’know.”

Rhett’s sudden bashfulness makes Link just want him that much more, cutting off his rambling with another quick smash of their lips. “Yeah, sounds good, let’s try.”

Rhett moves Link by his hips, earning a small whine as he dives for the small CVS bag by his dresser. He examines the contents, reading over the box like he has something new to discover about their intended use. 

Link beckons Rhett back to the bed, sensing the hesitation almost immediately. He grabs the lube from Rhett's shaky hands and pats the sheet next to him, smiling in hopes it could calm some of the tension between them. “Lay back, lemme take over, I got you.”

Link leans in and kisses him again slowly, drawing the nervous energy out as he makes himself Rhett’s main focus for the night. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
